This invention relates to devices for securing together a plurality of cords and for securing together a plurality of loops of one or more cords, and to devices for securing together male and female plugs of electrical cords to avoid unintentional separation.
Electrical equipment frequently needs to be operated at a distance from an electrical outlet that exceeds the length of the equipment's integral electrical cord. Electrical extension cords are used to increase the range of the integral electrical cord, typically by connecting the male plug of the integral cord to the female plug of the extension cord and by connecting the male plug of the extension cord to the electrical outlet. This arrangement is disadvantageous in that excessive outward axial tension on the integral electrical cord plug and the extension cord plug will tend to undesirably separate the plugs.
Also, after being used, an electrical cord or plurality of cords are frequently stored by placing the cords or the loops of one cord on top of each other to form a coil or bundle. This coil or bundle arrangement conserves storage space, allows the cord or cords to be conveniently hung from a support and makes the cord or cords easier to transport. In order to maintain the coil or bundle, it is advantageous to secure the cords or loops of a cord together such that the coil or bundle structure remains intact.
There are a variety of methods used to prevent accidental disengagement of a male plug from a female plug and for keeping a plurality of cords or the loops of a cord in a coil or bundle structure or in close proximity to each other. Such methods include taping the two plugs together as well as using devices specifically designed to prevent disengagement. Similarly, the cords or loops of a cord can be tied together with rope or taped together.
The use of tape on either plugs or cords often disadvantageously leaves adhesive residue on the plugs or cords and the tape is generally not reusable., In addition, both rope and tape can be time consuming to apply and vary in their effectiveness between applications. Further, devices designed to prevent accidental separation of two plugs generally do not also function to maintain a plurality of cords or loops of a cord in a coil or bundle.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a single device which could be used to secure a male and female plug together during use of electrical equipment thereby preventing accidental separation upon the application of outward axial tension, as well as being useful for joining a plurality of cords together or a plurality of loops of a single cord, such as for storage or transportation between uses. Ideally, such a device would be easy to apply, reusable, easy and inexpensive to produce, predictable in the strength of its application, and both nonconductive and water resistant to render it suitable for electrical uses and for uses around water.